marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe (CratedCompany)
The Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) is an American media franchise and shared fictional universe that is centered on a series of superhero films, independently produced by Marvel Studios] and based on characters that appear in publications by Marvel Comics. The franchise has expanded to include comic books, short films, and television series. The shared universe, much like the original Marvel Universe in comic books, was established by crossing over common plot elements, settings, cast, and characters. Clark Gregg has appeared the most in the franchise, portraying Phil Coulson. This MCU version is a version of CratedCompany's and is just intended for fan fictional purposes. Movies 'Phase 1' *'The Amazing Spider-Man: '''When bitten by a genetically modified spider, a nerdy, shy, and awkward high school student gains spider-like abilities that he eventually must use to fight evil as a superhero after tragedy befalls his family and defeat the evil Green Goblin. *'Iron-Man: After being held captive in an Afghan cave, an industrialist creates a unique weaponized suit of armor to fight against evil. This leads him to conflict within his own company. *'The Amazing Spider-Man II: '''Peter Parker is beset with troubles in his failing personal life as he battles a brilliant scientist named Doctor Otto Octavius. *'The Incredible Hulk: 'Bruce Banner, a scientist on the run from the U.S. Government must find a cure for the monster he emerges whenever he loses his temper. However, Banner then must fight a soldier whom unleashes himself as a threat stronger than he. *'Iron Man II: 'With the world now aware of his identity as Iron Man, Tony Stark must contend with both his declining health and a vengeful mad man with ties to his father's legacy. *'The Amazing Spider-Man III: 'When New York is put under siege by Oscorp, it is up to Spider-Man to save the city he swore to protect as well as his loved ones but this movie turns out to be the darkest of all Spider-Man films. From the murder and brutality of best friends to the deaths of the loved ones, TASMIII presents the most darkest journey of Peter Parker yet as he duels the newly evil turned-Electro and his friend, Harry Osborn, gone wrong and turned into the heinous Hobgoblin. *'Thor: 'The powerful but arrogant god Thor is cast out of Asgard to live amongst humans in Midgard (Earth), where he soon becomes one of their finest defenders. *'Captain America: The First Avenger: 'Steve Rogers, a rejected military soldier transforms into Captain America after taking a dose of a "Super-Soldier serum". But being Captain America comes at a price if he attempts to take down a war monger and a terrorist organization. *'Marvel`s The Avengers: 'Earth's mightiest heroes must come together and learn to fight as a team if they are to stop the mischievous Loki and his alien army from enslaving humanity. *'Doctor Strange: 'After his career is destroyed, a brilliant but arrogant surgeon gets a new lease on life when a sorcerer takes him under his wing and trains him to defend the world against evil by fighting against the Mad Veteran, Victor Von Doom who has trained under the same master`s wing as him but has turned to evil for the rejection of the title of the Sorcerer Supreme. 'Phase 2: *'Iron Man III: '''When Tony Stark's world is torn apart by a formidable terrorist called the Mandarin, he starts an odyssey of rebuilding and retribution. *'Thor II: The Dark World: When Thor's love interest gets cursed with a powerful object, Thor must protect it before an army and its ruthless leader try to get their hands on it to take over the remains of Earth. *'Captain America II: The Winter Soldier: '''Steve Rogers struggles to embrace his role in the modern world and battles a new threat from old history: the Soviet agent known as the Winter Soldier. *'Guardians of the Galaxy: 'A group of intergalactic criminals are forced to work together to stop a fanatical warrior from taking control of the universe. *'Sinister Six: 'After Oscorp, Ravencroft and Kingpin`s Kingdom unite together illegally to secretly reopen the Symbiotes Project once again for a secret cause untold by the Kingpin Kingdom, Oscorp and Ravencroft who are being threatened by the Mafia-Lord Kingpin to eradicate Spider-Man before the new year. So as a final trump card, Oscorp and Ravencroft assembles the most evil of the evil fugitives of all time, the Parlour-tricks magician Mysterio, the Forest Animal Hunter Kraven, the naturally mutated Scorpion, the two criminalized mechanical fugitives, the Shocker and the Beetle and their leader, Cillian Murphy, the Spider Slayer. Together a plan a daring heist that can risk their lives, just to eradicate the Amazing Spider-Man, but they only lacked one information: Peter Parker was no more Spider-Man. *'Avengers II: Age of Ultron: 'When Tony Stark tries to jumpstart a dormant peacekeeping program, things go awry and it is up to The Avengers to stop the villainous Ultron from enacting his terrible plans... *'The Amazing Spider-Man: The Final Frontier: 'After the unintentional and raged murder of Harry Osborn, the distraught Peter Parker leaves his identity as the "Amazing Spider-Man" and goes away from the world he was once a part of and takes a new identity and leash as someone else. When he one day ends up with his not dead father and mysteriously, his sister, Teresa Parker who is a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, together they convince Peter to stop the heinous plans of HYDRA who are pressurizing the Kingpin Kingdom to give them the Symbiote Samples for their own plans. When the son of Kingpin, Richard Fisk, assembles a task force and a secret laboratory to work with the symbiotes for his own plans to eradicate Spider-Man, who is responsible for his father`s death alongside HYDRA and Peter Parker and Teresa Parker must complete the most daring heist on history by hacking every single system of Oscorp by a camouflage and silent invasion exploiting their illegal Symbiote plans and also battling the evil Spider-Clone, appointed by Richard. *'The Fantastic Four: 'A group of scientists are mutated into superpowered beings and must become heroes to save the world by events that include the return of the evil Doctor Doom. *'Ant-Man: 'Armed with a super-suit with the astonishing ability to shrink in scale but increase in strength, con-man Scott Lang must embrace his inner hero and help his mentor, Dr. Hank Pym, plan and pull off a heist that will save the world. 'Phase 3: ' *'Captain America III: Civil War: 'Following the events of the Age of Ultron, the collective governments of the world pass an act designed to regulate all superhuman activity. This polarizes opinion amongst the Avengers cause two factions that side with Iron Man (pro registration) or side with Captain America (anti registration) which causes an epic conflict between former allies and also Steven Rogers has to team up with Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon and the Black Panther to find Bucky Cap and fight the mysterious Baron Zemo. *'Black Panther: 'The royal leader of an African nation's father is killed leaving him with the the kingdom and a costume called the black panther and a legacy to save, control or destruction with/or desire. *'The Amazing Spider-Man: The Symbiote Saga: 'Following the events of the great Oscorp heist, Peter Parker recovers from his guilt and reunites with his new life. When Eddie Brock, the son of Thomas Brock who has synchronized and modernized the Symbiote is kidnapped and an outbreak of fugitives and baddies like the innocent but out of control Lizard, the Chameleon, Morlun, Morbius and Hammerhead intrigues Spider-Man to go on a lash against Richard Fisk, the son of Kingpin, Richard releases the symbiotes, Venom and Carnage out in the fresh New York and immediately a chaos is created. Spider-Man must team up with the Fantastic Four to defeat the symbiote outbreak while they involve themselves to become vigilantes and creates more complications in the complex case of the saga while in a post credit scene, it is revealed that Tony`s Avengers Resistance is in Tokyo while Steve`s is in Africa to save more mutants from the evil HYDRA. *'Guardians of the Galaxy II: 'The Guardians encounter their worst foe yet after they run into the planet-eating immortal Galactus and his slave the Silver Surfer. The Guardians must put their lives on the line to save the universe and battle the maddened Surfer who is secretly turning a mutiny against Galactus to get hold of the Infinity Stones, which the mad titan Thanos is on hunt too. *'Civil War: 'When the two Resistance forces of Stark and Steve Rogers oppose against each others and claim each other as calamity and a disgrace for the government, Steve`s Resistance (Him, Spider-Man, The Fantastic Four, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Black Panther, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch) wages war against Stark`s team including (Stark, his 101 suits, the Incredible Hulk, Thor, Antman, Wasp and Adam Warlock) and such a battle arises that the heroes now threaten the lives of civilians for a twist of tables, world-peace. Or so! *'Thor III: Ragnarok: 'Thor must confront the gods to the gods when Asgard is threatened with Ragnarok, the Norse apocalypse and also has to team up with various other phenomenons like Adam Warlock, Nova, Loki and the Six Warriors to defend Asgard and save the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos. 'Phase 4: *'The Avengers: Infinity War: Part 1: '''The Avengers must rejoin once again to stop Thanos from capturing the universe via the Infinity Gauntlet. With a space task force of the Guardians, the Inhumans, Captain Marvel, Thor and Adam Warlock face off the royal guard of Thanos, the Dark Surfer after breaching the perimeters of Thanos' space shuttles. *'The Avengers: Infinity War: Part 2: '''The Avengers Task Force of Earth, consisting the other Avengers heroes, Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four must fight off Thanos space dragon, Fing. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universes Category:Realities